


Mama Said

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "unexpected weather."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mama Said

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "unexpected weather."

Caleb twitches the curtain, peers out.

"It's raining, but the sun is shining," he says. "My mama always said that meant the devil's beating his wife. She had something to say about _everything_. A common failing, among females. I finally told her, Mama, he does that because she _never_..._shuts_..._up_."

He heads for the door, for his car, for another calling--but turns one last time to say, "She did teach me somethin', though. Slicing through the voice box takes care of that particular sin right quick."

And the girl puddling red on the parsonage carpet is, blessedly, silent.


End file.
